


Five Times Hosea Called Dutch A Fool And The One Time He Couldn't

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Arthur Morgan Has Tuberculosis, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: Snippets through the years of Hosea calling Dutch the fool that he is. And the one time he could not.
Relationships: (hinted), Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, Javier Escuella/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Five Times Hosea Called Dutch A Fool And The One Time He Couldn't

**1**

They decided to treat themselves after a long con gone well, some fancy restaurant in brand new suits. They ordered food and partook in idle conversation, masquerading as business partners, making it almost a full half hour before Dutch began getting bored.

“Why do I bother to take you out for nice meals again?” Hosea jokes as he watches Dutch attempt to balance two forks together.

Dutch grins, leaning over his bowl, face close to Hosea’s, his nose just brushing against his cheek.

“Because you looove me” He teases and Hosea laughs, lifting his hand to gently push Dutch’s face away.

“Get your face out of mine, you fool”

“And stop doing that! You can’t say these things in public Dutch” Hosea leans forward, harshly whispering. “It won’t do us any good if we get hung for ‘crimes against nature’” He says the charge sarcastically, twisting the words in his mouth causing Dutch to laugh, leaning back in his chair.

Hosea leans his chin in his hand staring at Dutch as the young man laughs to himself, a small smile pulling at his mouth.

‘We’re going to face the world together’ Dutch had said after one of their heists, they had laughed and Hosea hadn’t thought much about it since then.

Until now, now he sees the truth behind those words and he can positively say that yes, they will face the world together and everything beyond that.

“Y’know Hosea?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get out of here. Too many eyes watching and I want to speak freely”

* * *

They step out of the restaurant and into the rain.

“Damn rain” Hosea mutters. They had left the horses in the town over, deciding to get a stage coach instead before renting two rooms here.

Dutch gives Hosea a small shove before sprinting off, laughing. Hosea soon gives chase with a joyful shout, running out into the downpour. His fancy shoes bounding through muddy puddles, suit quickly becoming soaked through but he doesn’t care, just continues after Dutch.

Sprinting through rain and mud as if they were little kids with no care in the world.

Both laugh as Dutch spins out of Hosea’s reach, running through an alleyway. Hosea slows to a jog and Dutch grabs his shirt, gently pushing him against the wall. They’re both drenched, hair plastered to their heads, product long since washed out.

Hosea looks down at Dutch’s lips, slowly leaning forwards to gently kiss him. It’s light and soft and everything they crave. Dutch pulls back and they rest their heads together, simply enjoying the other’s proximity.

_Yeah, they’ll stay together through everything that is thrown their way. Come hell or high water, they’ll make it._

**2**

Hosea was sat near the fire reading his book; or maybe reading wasn’t the right word, he had the book open in his hand but he wasn’t taking anything in. He had read the same page almost three times before giving and staring into the darkness beyond the flames.

Arthur, John, Susan and Bill had long retired to bed, leaving Hosea alone to guard camp and wait.

Dutch had left early in the morning, saying he wanted to get out on his own for a while, pick some pockets before returning to camp.

’Won’t be too long’ He had laughed, clapping Hosea on his shoulder thumb stroking small circles through his shirt before he would saunter off in the smug way he did.

But that was almost 16 hours ago and although it wasn’t uncommon for them to stay away from camp for a couple days, it was always them together and never one going out on their own. Hosea was on edge, teeth worrying at his lower lip, the fire warmed his body but inside he felt cold. _Would Dutch even return?_

He stands when he sees something in the distance, his gun aimed towards the subtle glow from the fire glinting off the chest of a white horse.

“Dutch…” Hosea whispers when he sees the man slumped against The Count’s neck, stumbling over himself to get to the man.

Dutch’s bloody face looks up at him with a bloody grin,

“Howdy, Hosea” Dutch laughs before slipping off his mount, Hosea launching himself forwards to catch him.

“Woah, Dutch! Here, sit down you fool” Hosea gently lowers the man down onto the log near the fire, his book abandoned in the dirt.

“What happened?” Hosea asks, crouching in front of him, lifting his hand to Dutch’s face, running his thumb over the cut lip. Dutch swipes his hand away when he begins to dab away the blood.

“Stooop, Hosea. I’m fine.” He laughs and Hosea just tares at him in disbelief.

“You’re a fool.” Hosea says with a smile.

“I know.” Dutch grins back

**3 - Post Black Water Massacre**

He sees the man first, riding back with those who went with him. Hosea had heard the gunshots from the other side of town, Arthur and he rushed to their feet at the noises, sharing a scared and concerned look between them.

Dutch rode in, panting and red faced; he was covered in blood. _Hell, the all were._ Hosea looks at Dutch and sees the haunted look in his eyes… It terrified Hosea. The ferry job had gone **very** wrong, that much was evident.

“Dutch!” Hosea shouts as the horses slow down.

“We have to go **now**. Get back to camp and pack up, we’re leaving.”

“Dutch wait a minute! Please!”

“We do not have time my dear.”

The man doesn’t reply beyond that, spurring The Count past and leaving Hosea there with Arthur. Both share a look before running to their mounts.

* * *

They had been traveling nonstop for what seemed like days now, taking a route up to the mountains in the Grizzlies in an attempt to lose the law. Arthur had lost Boadicea along the way, she was shot down on the run, flinging Arthur into the dirt with a rough tumble. He was currently up ahead on Taima, scouting for somewhere they could hideout. Young Jenny succumbed to the cold and they buried her a while back, Davey was hanging on by a thread, Sean and Mac were missing and Hosea could only hope Micah died while out with John. _That man bought nothing but trouble to their family._

It had begun storming a while ago and Hosea could feel the chill seep into his bones, his lungs burning with the effort of breathing.

He huddles slightly closer to Dutch on the carriage. Dutch sighs, lifting a hand off the reins to pull a heavy blanket closer around Hosea’s shoulders, hooking their arms together as he feels the man push up closer to him.

“I’m sorry, Old Girl. This weather can’t be any good for you.” Dutch sighs. “I’m sorry I got us into this mess, I should have let you and Arthur do your thing. I’m-”

“A fool.” Hosea suggests and Dutch softly laughs; it’s a sad laugh.

“Indeed…” Dutch agrees.

“My fool.” Hosea says, tiredly leaning his head on Dutch’s shoulder.

“Yours…” He whispers, staring ahead of them, seeing shapes in the blizzard of snow.

**4 - Clemens Point**

They’ve been going at it for the past hour now. Getting nowhere. The whole camp could hear them in Dutch’s tent, voices raised and angry, spitting venom at each other. They’ve never done this, never had an argument that amounted to shouting; they had disagreements, sure, but never this. Everyone was on edge, a cloud quick to settle over the camp, even Micah was unusually silent.

"How much more until you are finally full Dutch?! How much!" Hosea yells, his arms flapping around his sides.

“Enough to get us out of this Hosea! You know that!” Dutch’s voice is raised not quite yelling.

“We had enough, but you wanted more! Always more!” Hosea’s red in the face, his voice sounding rough with all the shouting he had been doing.

“What happened to you Dutch? It’s like I can’t even recognise you anymore. You’ve changed so much, and not for good…”

“Well, I’m sorry that you have gotten so weak minded that you cannot see the necessity that is money, Mr Matthews!” Dutch walks up to Hosea, back straight, a hand lifted in the air. His heart freezes when he sees Hosea subtly flinch away from him.

“You’re a damn fool Dutch van der Linde.” Hosea harshly spits out, words like acid, landing heavy and painfully on Dutch’s skin. It’s not said how he sued to say it, soft and warm as if it wasn’t an insult it was intended to be. Dutch misses that warmth that used to come from Hosea, the sweet words passed between them on loving whispers. He watches as Hosea turns tail and storms out the tent. It feels too empty in the tent now, a Hosea shaped hole missing.

 _What has happened to them?_ Dutch thinks as he aggressively wipes away the angry tears that have began falling. His chest feels tight as he lowers himself to his cot, his head in his hands.

_We used to run so free. Just the two of us against the world. Two boys clinging to each other because that’s all they needed. What happened…_

Arthur watches as Hosea storms out of the tent, the shouting had stopped and now everything seemed to have a heavy silence. He watched as Hosea made is way over to the horses, mounted Silver Dollar and took off to a lake near by no doubt. He recalls how the man had mentioned that watching the water calmed him, gave him answers he didn’t yet know.

Arthur walked past the big tent on the way to his own, catching a glimpse of Dutch through the gently blowing flaps. _He was a wreck._

Arthur had only seen the leader like this once before, many years back, when it was just the three of them. Hosea had gotten so ill and they all though he would die, that those days would be his last. Dutch hadn’t moved from Hosea’s side the whole time.

He hoped everything would sort itself out, hopefully starting with this nasty cough he seemed to have developed.

**5 - Before the Bank Job**

"This could be the score that gets us going, Dutch! Off into new lands! Unknown lands!" Hosea joyfully shouts, spinning in a tight circle with his arms out.

It’s the first time in a while that Hosea had truly been this excited about anything, freely showing it to him. As much as he wants to, Dutch can't share his excitement and sits in front of the bank blueprints in silent. He breaths.

"I - I don't know Hosea. Something don't seem right. Maybe we shouldn't do this..." Hosea turns and sits on the edge of the table, facing Dutch. His knee brushes Dutch's arm.

"Don't get all nervous now, Dutch, that's been my job all these years, you fool."

Hosea lays a hand on the man's cheek and Dutch leans into it. He can't remember the last time Hosea did this, a time where their affection was so open and honest. Dutch sighs, turning his head to gently kiss Hosea’s palm.

“Speak to me Dutch. What’s wrong, dear?” Hosea quietly asks, his hand lowered and held by Dutch.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this Hosea… Law has been showing up awfully quick recently… Something is going to happen; I can feel it” Dutch looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes. _He’s scared._

“We’ve gotten through worse than this, done bank jobs before.”

“Not a city bank a-”

“We’ve been planning this for days now, gone over every detail over and over. Trust me Dutch, we can do this. And-” Hosea pushes Dutch’s chair back before carefully slipping into his lap, back against the table, hands on either of Dutch’s shoulders “And we will be free. We’ll be together and free just like old times.”

Dutch rests his hands on Hosea’s thighs, he doesn’t like the idea one bit but Hosea thinks they can do this and it’s about time he starts listening to the man again.

“Okay, old girl. We’ll do this.” Agreeing leaves a bitter taste in his mouth but before Dutch can say anything about it, Hosea leans forwards to rest his forehead against Dutch’s.

“Thank you for trusting me.” He whispers.

“Always…”

**+1 - Dutch Does It Himself**

He watched it happen. Watched as Miller pushed Hosea towards the bank, saw the tiny glimmer of hope cross through Hosea’s eyes as he looked back in disbelief. Watched as the bullet was fired into his lung.

Dutch felt everything stop, his ears ringing as everything blended into one continuous buzz.

“There’s your deal, Dutch.” Miller had said and then there was gunfire. Never from him though, Dutch could feel the weight of the gun in his hand but could never bring himself to pick it up and fire.

Instead, he runs, staying ducked behind the circler desk in the bank. His chest hurts, it’s a tight feeling that makes his stomach hurt. He can feel his heart racing, when he looks down at his hands, he sees they’re shaking. He can see the blood staining them and he gasps clenching his eyes shut, when he opens them again, his hands are clean.

“Dutch?” He looks up to see Arthur staring down at him, a concerned look on his face. _Did I call him over? I don’t remember…_

“What are we doing Dutch?”

He looks scared, sick. _So sick. When had he gotten this bad?_ Dutch can’t get his thoughts in order, they’re all shouting, overlapping in his mind. There are still bullets whizzing over his head and his hand wraps around his gun again.

“We get out of here. Blow a hole through that wall, son, then get atop the bank. We’ll escape over the roofs.”

It all begins to blur after that, the explosion, the climb, John getting taken. They’re on the roof and Dutch looks down, sees Hosea’s lifeless body laying on the cold ground. He feels bile rise in his throat but swallows it down as he sees the blood surrounding Hosea, running in rivulets between the crack in the ground. They need to keep moving, running from rooftop to rooftop.

They lose young Lenny and can’t even stop to process it.

* * *

They’re holed up in an abandoned house, outside Pinkertons and lawmen hunt for them. Dutch wakes up in a cold sweat, thoughts of Hosea still body fresh in his mind, his heart racing. _Did it ever stop in the first place?_

He looks around, everyone is asleep. Micah in the corner nearest to the window they crawled through, Bill passed out in the middle of the floor, Javier and Charles leaning against each other. He looks over and sees Arthur leant against the wall, sees how thin he has gotten, eyes sunken and permanently blackened, the sickly yellow hue of his waxy skin. His arms are tightly wrapped around himself, knees to his chest and if Dutch listens he can hear the almost gasped breaths.

_How did he miss this? Took until now to see Arthur, the boy he and Hosea raised, coming apart at the seams, threads fraying as his own body fails him._

“You’re a fucking fool, Van der Linde. A damn idiot.” He mutters to himself.

“Lost your best friend, losing your son. Failed your whole gang.” _Your only family._

The tears come hot and heavy, his breath speeding up and he feels so suddenly cold.

His hands sink into his hair, gripping painful handfuls.

‘We’re going to face the world together’ He had said to Hosea so many years ago now. They believed it and made a good job at living in that sentiment.

“Look at us now, old friend.” He says into the cold room. No one replies. Dutch is alone. It’s his own fault.

“A fool, Dutch” He whispers again, it sounds like Hosea.


End file.
